There's No Me Without You
by Tenshi Ai
Summary: Ever since you were little you and Kyo have been best friends, and both of you werent part of the Zodiac. But what confuses him that you can turn into a wolf, but you don't have the same last name. Can he figure out your past? Oh and you secretly love him
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket. A cool genius does. **

* * *

Your Prov:

"YUKI, WHERE DID YOU PUT MY TOOTHBRUSH?!" I looked upstairs. Figured, it was Kyo. "I don't know. Why would I touch your toothbrush?" replied Yuki, calm as usual. "Because you were the last one in the bathroom!!!" "Just because I was the last in the bathroom doesn't mean I touched your nasty toothbrush" "MY TOOTHBRUSH IS NOT NASTY! Yours is nasty!" yelled Kyo. "Are they fighting already?" Shigre asked walking with a newspaper in his hands. "Yeah" I answered. I rubbed my forehead. "It's too early in the morning" I moaned. Shigre sat next to me. "I know what you mean. By the way, do you know where Tohru is? She's going to be late for school" "I think she's outside waiting for us"

Kyo finally found his toothbrush and he finished dressing up. Him and Yuki walked downstairs. "Finally!" I said. "Whatever, we could've left earlier if Yuki didn't steal my toothbrush" "I didn't steal your toothbrush" he said. I hit my forhead. "Would you guys shut up. Tohru is waiting for us outside. And if we're late, I'm blaming you two" We walked outside where Tohru was waiting.

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Honda. If we're late, please blame me" said Yuki. "No, it's ok Yuki. Besides, if we speed walk, we won't be late" she said. She's always happy. Me and Kyo walked in front of Yuki and Tohru. "I'm terribly sorry Miss Honda. If we're late, please blame me" said Kyo mimicking Yuki. I laughed. "Would you stop. He's right behind us" I said. "He's like 500 feet behind us. I don't think he can hear me, and I could really care less" he said. I shook my head.

We arrived at school, and as Tohru predicted, we weren't late. All of a sudden, those annoying fangirls that love Yuki were walking towars us. They did there whole _Go Yuki! _cheers. They are so annoying. I flicked the head of the girl in the middle. "Shut up, we all know you love Yuki. Give it a rest already" I said. Her face bacame red and steam were flowing from her ears. Not literally, but you get the picture. "Prince Yuki, did you see what she did to me?!" she yelled. "Aimee, you shouldn't have done that" he said. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever" "I thought it was funny" said Kyo. "Nice job Aimee"

All of a sudden the that girl looks at me. This is going to be intresting. "You will not talk to me like that!" she yelled. I yawned. "Are you finished yet?" I asked in a casual voice. She got so angry, "YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes. "Stop being a whore and get over yourself. You think you're so cool and you think you run the school. You pick on other people and that's totally not right. You're such a bully and don't repect other people, and they don't deserve that. You don't know what happens in their lives. There parents could be a drunk, or beating them. So you have no right to make their lives even more worse. But you know what's more pathetic? You actually think that you have a chance with Yuki, when I really know who he likes" Her face was so scarey. She was about to blow. She was so mad. She was a monster. "SHUT UP! You think you're so cool with casual attitude when no one really likes you!" "Hey, don't talk to her like that! I'm her best friend!"

I was surprised that Kyo would say that. That was so sweet. "Um, I'm her friend" said Tohru. "Yes, me too" added Yuki. She looked at Yuki when he said that. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry Prince Yuki" she said in the fakest voice ever. I think I'm going to puke. She was going to give him a hug. This is going to be bad. Me, Tohru, and Kyo looked at eachother. "Uh-oh" I said. I when in front of Yuki and put my hand on her head to prevent her from hugging Yuki. "Hey, what's the big idea?!" she yelled. "Stop being a bastard and get to class" I said. She rolled her eyes and finally gave up. Her and her little possy went in the school. Man I can't stand her. "Thanks Aimee" said Yuki. "No problem"

Kyo gave me a high-five. "That was awsome" he said. "Oh God, she's so annoying! I swear, one day she's going to make me so angry I'm gonna beat the crap out of her" "I would like to see that" he said. We walked in the school.

Then Yuki pulled me aside. "Aimee, can I ask you something?" "Yeah, sure, anything" "Why did you say that you know who I like? Because I don't like anyone" I smirked at him. How could he be saying that? "Yuki, hun, we all know that you like Tohru, or _Miss Honda_" His was surprised. "I don't like her, as a friend yes, but at a romantic way? No" "Sure" I said in a sarcastic voice, and I walked in the school.

Kyo was waiting for me at my locker. I love it when he does that. To tell the truth, I really like Kyo...a lot. I mean, I think up to the point where I might love him. Oh, I don't know. "Hey, where were you? I was waiting for you" he said. "Oh, sorry, I was talking to Yuki" "Yuki?" his face looked like he ate a piece of lemon when he said that. "Yeah, why?" "Nothing. C'mon, we're going to be late" he said. We walked to our english class, which I was doing really good on. Well, I think it's because it's easy. Whatever. He opened the door for me. "Thank you" I said. "Yeah, yeah"

We too our seats. We were lucky today. We had a sub. Yay! Me and Kyo looked at eachother. Instead of sitting in his assigned seat, he sat next to me since the sub doesn't know that we had assigned seats. He wasn't the only one that changed seats, everyone else did. "Ok, class started. So, since your teacher is out I have the work you are assigned to do. The first things is to grab a partner" Me and Kyo looked at eachother. Well, got that part covered. "When you get a partner, you must talk about your most memerable memory that happened in your life" Well, that's going to be easy. Me and Kyo faced eachother. "So, you start" I said. "No you start" "No you start" "Rock, paper, sissors" he said. "Fine" I won. He chose paper, thinking that I would use rock, so I chose sissors. "Haha" I said. "Fine. Well, mine is being in the mountains with you me, and master training together. And I beat you" "That was like 5 times only" I said. He smirked. "Well, I still beat you. Ok, your turn"

"Ok, well, mine is when we were little, you were crying and I gave you a hug. Then you noticed that you didn't turn into a cat. So you said, _oh know, I'm broken! I didn't turn into a kitty!_ Then I said, _like this?_ and I turned into wolf. Then you were surprised and said, _You can turn into an amimal when you want to? That's no fair!_ So you got a girl to hug you and you turned into a cat. Then I said, _We're the same!_ then you said _No silly! I'm a cat, and your a wolf!_ Then I said, _Not that! We're the same because we're both not part of the Zodiac! See, we're different and the same at the same time! _Then you made that big smile that I love and said, _Yeah! I'm not alone anymore!_ I loved it when you said that. Because it meant that I wasn't alone either. The only difference was that I could transform whenever I wanted to, and my last name isn't Sohma. Then we became best friends. I will never forget that day. You were so cute!"

"You remember that?" asked Kyo. "Heh, yeah. Stupid, I know" "No, it's not stupid. It's pretty cool" "Awww, Aimee and Kyo -Kyo are flirting, how cute" we looked at the desk behind us. It was that guy who kept on making fun of me and Kyo. Kyo stood up, but I held his hand and shook my head. "He's not worth it Kyo" I said. He growled. "One day, I swear, I'm going to hurt him so badly!" he said. It was a good think that out sub was sleeping at his desk. The bell rang and Kyo walked me to my locker.

"Don't mind him Kyo, he's just a bastard" I said. "Urgh, he makes me so mad! He's so full of it!" "Aww, do you need a hug?" I said joking. "Whatever" "Hey, at least next period is gym. You can take your anger out at the soccer ball" "Yeah, and pretend that it's his head"

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! I know it's not that good, but this chapter is only an introduction to the next chapter. Plus, it shows the personality of Aimee. So I would very much appriciate it if you would review. That's all I ask. **


	2. Then I heard Silence

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket!**

* * *

Kyo's Prov:

I really want to go to gym now. If that soccerball is his head, then I'm going to rip that ball into shreads! We arrived at gym and I gave Aimee her books back. Yes I cary her books, now shut up. I walked in my locker room and got dressed in my gym uniform. Then I saw that guy. I'm going to teach that punk a lesson. I walked up to him. "Hey, you, what's you're name?" I asked. "Oh, it's Kyo-Kyo, where's your girlfriend?" I clenched my fist. I hate him so much. "Hey, I'm the one asking questions over here! What's your name punk" "It's Kiba. So, why do you even care?" "You better back off of me and Aimee!" I yelled. "Oh, so you really are dating huh? So, how is she? Is she good, if you know what I mean" Ok, that does it. I grabbed his shirt and put my fist up. "You will not talk about her like that, you got it?!" I screamed. "You think I'm afraid of you? Heh, you wouldn't hit me even if you were paid to" he said. He smirked at me. Oh, he's gonna get it now. "You bastard" I said. I let go of him, making him think that he was safe, then I punched him. His nose started bleading. "Haha, that'll teach 'ya to mess with me" I said.

All of a sudden Aimee comes running. Oh no, this isn't going to be good. She hates it when I get in trouble in school. "What the hell happened here?!" she yelled. "You're boyfriend over here punch me" said Kiba. "Kyo? He's not my boyfriend" "Whatever, he's the one that -- " "Hey, shut up man, you're going to get me in trouble" I cut him off before he could say anything. Then Aimee looks at me. Oh no, she's tapping her foot and her arms were crossed, that's never a good sign. "Kyo, did you punch him?" I looked down. "Maybe..." I said. She sighed, "You know I don't like it when you cause trouble!" she yelled. "...sorry" I mumbled. She acts like she's my mother or something. Then she smiled "But I'll let this slip. Besides, I hate this guy as much as you do" I was very surprised when she said that. That Kiba guy stood up and wiped the blood off his nose.

Then the teacher was walking toward us. Urgh...I hate teachers. All they want to do is get you in trouble. When he saw Kiba's nose, he started running. "What happened over here?!" he scolded. "Kyo-Kyo punched me on the nose!" I can't believe he told! I thought he would be one of those tough guys that don't rat on anyone. Well, then that makes sense because he's not tough. He's a wimp. "Is this true?" he looked at me with those evil eyes. "Yeah, but I had a good reason!" I said. "Oh yeah? What is your reason?" he asked. "He was talking about Aimee in a bad way! I mean, he disrespected her!" I said. "But that's no reason to punch me in the fuckin' face" "Hey, watch your language! Now, what exactly did he say Sohma?" I remembered every single word he said. "He like 'So how is she? Is she good, if you know what I mean' and he shouldn't be talking about her like that, in such a physical matter! And it's been happening a lot and I just had to punch him" My gym coach looked at each of us rubbing his chin. I gulped. I know I would be suspended, but who cares? I'm just glad that I could finally punch that guy. And next time, when there's not teachers, I'll beat him up real good.

"Hmmm...alright. Both of you, deans office. I'll let him take care of both of you" he said. "Fine" I said. "Fine" said Kiba. I was walking out the door, but before I left the gym, I looked back at Aimee. Her eyes were full of pity. Then I yelled across the gym, "Don't worry Aimee, I'll be fine! You'll see" She smiled, but I knew it was a fake one. She's always worrying about me. I winked at her and smiled, showing that everything was going to be alright...but I really don't know what's going to happen. But I don't mind. They could suspend me for all I care. I don't like school anyways.

Your Prov:

I watched Kyo walk out of the gym. I'm worried that he won't go to school anymore. I'm going to give him a real beatin' when he gets home.

All day I've been worrying about him. He didn't arrive to any of his classes. Maybe he got detention, maybe he got suspened, or worse, he could have been...hugged by a girl. Oh no! What if he did?! No, he wouldn't let a girl hug him. He's too smart for that. What am I thinking? But maybe he did get suspened. Oh, if he did...I'll hurt him real good.

Me, Tohru, and Yuki waited for Kyo. 15 minutes has past. "Let's just go home. This is a waste of my time" said Yuki. He started walking and Tohru followed him. I sighed and followed them as well. I looked back behind my shoulder hoping he would show up. But he didn't, so I ran to Yuki and Tohru to catch up with them.

We arrived home. Shigure looked up when we opened the door. "Hello, how was school?" he asked. I took off my shoes, dropped my backpack on the floor and sat next to Shigure. "It was ok, I guess" I said. The Shigure's face became confused. "Ok...I see you, Tohru, and Yuki...but where's Kyo?" he asked. " I don't know" I said. "Well, do you know what happened?" asked Shigure. "Well...all I know was that he punched this Kiba guy because he was trying to defend me, and before I knew it, he was going out the gym with Kiba. I think he was going to the dean" I looked down. "Ok, this isn't good" said Shigure.

"He always gets into trouble. Stupid Kyo. One day, he's going to get us discovered. Damn cats" I stood up. I was mad. "YUKI?! Why the hell did you say that for?!" "Because it's true. He's only a bother to us. He's a stupid cat that everyone hates" I clenched my fist. "Shut the fuck up. You are so ignorant, selfish, and greedy! You have no right to say that! He was only trying to help me! No wonder you're so jelous of him, because you know people except him and not you! You know that they like him better, and you're just a fake and-"

But I stopped myself before I said anything else. I could tell that I have pierced his heart. I can't believe I said that. "Yuki...I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it...I'm sorry" I knew I hurt him a lot. But to tell you honestly... I was mad that he said that. "It's ok...and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have say that...well in front of you that is" "Uhh, thanks?"

All of a sudden my cell phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?" It was Kyo. I screamed when I heard his voice. He said that he had detention and that he was coming home soon. I'm so happy. But then I heard a staticy sound. Then...I heard him scream. "Kyo...Kyo?!" then...I heard silence.

* * *

**Ok, that's it for now! I would really appriciate it if you would post a review**


End file.
